Confessions of a Chadaholic
by SWAC4Life
Summary: Name: Sonny Munroe. Occupation: I'm an actress on So Random!. Flaw: I am completely, unrequitedly, head over heels in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.


(A/N): Call me stupid, silly, or pathetic. An obsessive fangirl, a hopeless romantic, or whatever you please. I just love this idea, and I hope that I executed it properly. Now, you're probably wondering: _how _exactly did I think of this? Well, I was lying on my bed the other night, at around 12:30, staring at my ceiling and lost in some sort of inexplicable thought. And it just clicked. The idea just came to me. I just randomly threw this fanfic together. And I love it :)

Yes, this is my second one-shot. It's very different than what I usually write. A different style. Weird. But I like it. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Sonny with a Chance :(

* * *

**-*--**_**Confessions of a Chadaholic**_**--*-**

**Name:** Sonny Munroe

**Occupation:** I'm an actress on So Random!

**Flaw:** I am completely, unrequitedly, head over heels in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

- --*-*-*-- -

**M o n d a y**

_Meeting Chad Dylan Cooper_

Confession One

I seriously think that Hollywood is incredibly awesome.

Everyone treats me like a star! Back in Wisconsin, I was just a normal girl with a big dream and a semi popular web show.

I wasn't exactly considered "popular". More like "bleh".

Something of that sort.

And being on So Random! is really fun.

The best part is, today, I bumped into one of the most gorgeous, flawlessly perfect people ever.

All I can say is: his eyes are undeniably stunning! Shocking, heart stopping, incredible, electrifying, intense, and absolutely breathtaking.

And his hair is astounding. Like windswept corn silk and glistening waves of lush, golden wheat. I swear, it could be considered the eighth wonder of the world.

My heart started pounding, and my breathing got harsh, and I could barely get a word out of my mouth.

In the words of Mary Poppins, he's practically perfect in every way.

The catch: He's full of himself.

He's a conceited, self centered, narcissistic, _adorable _jerk.

And I've developed a crush on him.

- --*-*-*-- -

**T u e s d a y**

_Marking my first month in Hollywood_

Confession Two

Remember Chad Dylan Cooper?

The dreamy heartthrob from Mackenzie Falls?

The one who had me falling head over heels for him the first day I met him?

The one with the breathtaking eyes, and the luscious hair?

The one who charmed me by stealing my yogurt and flinging egg salad in my face?

Yeah, I think I hate him.

Well, not exactly, but technically, I'm not supposed to like him.

A couple days ago my cast scheduled a meeting. It was a big fiasco, considering the reason behind it all.

They told me that there was a feud going on between our two shows.

And that I couldn't fall for him, be friends with him, or even _associate_ with him for that matter.

Life just sucks like that.

- --*-*-*-- -

**W e d n e s d a y**

_Staring at the mirror, exactly four months after my sixteenth birthday_

Confession Three

Today, Tawni told me that she thought Chad liked me.

She spilled. And when Tawni spills, she spills _hard._

She basically covered everything. She told me that he thought I was always cute, in everything that I do.

She told me that he wasn't kidding when he told me I had pretty hair, even though he tried to cover it up.

She told me that she saw a sparkle of jealousy in his eyes when he found out I was going on that date with James-the-idiot.

She told me how disappointed he was when I rejected his birthday party invitation.

She told me that he was mad that I fake kissed him, instead of _actually_ planting one on him, and that he wanted our fake date to be real.

Her words made me feel all warm and bubbly inside. Tawni is smarter than she seems.

She also told me that she thought I liked him.

Not _THAT _way!

…I hope.

- --*-*-*-- -

**T h u r s d a y**

_Sprawled on the floor of my apartment, two days after saving our Prop House_

Confession Four

Chad gave me a picture of himself.

It was full blown color, in perfect condition.

And he signed it, with an "I'm sorry."

I swear, it was one of the sweetest things I'd ever seen in my life.

I even told him that. Yes, I admitted to my enemy that I thought he was sweet. And he smiled like he knew something I didn't.

I _hate_ when people do that.

But the smile was so _adorable_, and his eyes sparkled so attractively; I just forgave him on the spot.

And when I got back to my dressing room, I slipped the picture under my pillowcase.

Tawni will never find it. She'd _never_ touch something that my hair had rested on. She'd retch with horror.

I hug it every night. I keep it close to my heart.

I'm such a sucker.

And I'm falling hard.

- --*-*-*-- -

**F r i d a y**

_Lying on my bed, an hour after the dance_

Confession Five

Chad kissed me.

Chad Dylan Cooper kissed me.

I can barely think straight.

Ever since I'd come here, I had been his enemy, and an hour ago he grabbed my wrist and told me that he liked me.

He looked so sincere, with his eyes sparkling so beautifully, and his face was perfectly serious.

I couldn't get a single word out of my mouth.

It stunned me speechless.

I really, truly, honestly did _not_ see that coming.

And then he asked me out. And kissed me.

Oh. My. Gosh.

And I walked away, because there was nothing to say.

But he looked so sad, and disappointed, and forlorn when I left him standing there; it made my heart want to crumble away and break.

I feel so bad.

I think I actually like him.

- --*-*-*-- -

**S a t u r d a y**

_Slumped in front of the TV, fourteen hours after the "incident"_

Confession Six

I have been cooped up in my room for the whole day.

Tawni keeps texting me, Nico and Grady keep calling me, and Zora keeps pounding on my window.

It's so distracting, but I know it's their way of showing that they care, so it doesn't bother me as much.

Chad's been texting me, too, and every time I see one of his messages, my heart skips a beat, and then starts pounding furiously.

It's weird.

I know I'm not supposed to like Chad, so every time I get _feelings _around him, all I feel is guilty and uncomfortable.

But kind of rejuvenated and pleased at the same time.

My cast keeps telling me that it's fine, and we belong together, and they don't care.

But I know it's just to make me feel better, and that they don't really feel that way.

I'm really happy that they tried though.

I can't start my heart from pounding. Chad says we need to "talk about it".

I want to talk to him about it, too. I want to tell him about my feelings for him, and to pull him close and kiss him.

I want to.

Because, honestly, I enjoyed kissing Chad.

- --*-*-*-- -

**S u n d a y**

_Sitting on my doorstep, two hours before church_

Confession Seven

It has been over a week since Chad kissed me.

And in that short span of time, I've given everything a lot of thought.

And I've realized that I'd fallen for the three-named jerk-faced drama snob.

I'd fallen hard.

He's charming and sweet at times, and I just can't get him out of my head.

It's aggravating.

I was waiting for my mom to drive me to church, but she just called me and said she couldn't make it.

So I'm sitting here, lost in my thoughts, looking as spiffy as ever, with no motives.

All I'm thinking about is Chad.

And I need to make some confessions.

I can't get enough of him.

He's always there: at work, in my thoughts, and constantly texting me.

I'm secretly hoping that he still likes me, so that I can spill my feelings for him, hold him close, and kiss him again.

I've seriously fallen head over heels in love with him.

And there's no use denying it.

I confess.

- --*-*-*-- -

**Name:** Sonny Munroe

**Occupation:** I'm an actress on So Random!

**Flaw:** I am completely, unrequitedly, head over heels in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

(A/N): Reviews? Should I make it into a two-shot or three-shot? I need OPINIONS, please!

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!

SWAC4Life


End file.
